


Music

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Symphony is a young shy classical troll. He is very talented but too afraid to play the flute or the harp in front of others. Branch is one of the trolls helping to rebuild their homes and overhears Symphony playing. He loves what he hears. Branch tells him and the two begin talking. They become friends until one night they are more.
Relationships: Branch/Symphony(oc)
Kudos: 2





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Symphony is a very shy classical troll. He can usually be found in his home or at work fixing instruments. He rarely talks to others due to his shyness. The other classical trolls try to support him as best as they can. He believes they are just being nice to him.

The classical troll was very talented. He could play the flute and the harp beautifully but due to his shy nature he was too afraid to play in front of others. He wished he could since his dream was to play in the orchestra as well as play solo in front of a huge crowd. He felt ashamed of himself for allowing his fear to stop him but he couldn't get past his fear. He hoped and wished one day he would.

He wasn’t playing music at the moment. He was helping to rebuild Symphonyville. Thankfully the magical instruments that had been left behind had gotten a jumpstart. They may have been small but they were hard workers. It also helped that the hard rock trolls and a few trolls from the pop tribe had come to help them.

Symphony was having a hard time helping. He didn’t have any experience in construction. He could play the flute and the harp as well as fix instruments but he had no skills in building. He had struggled for a while and finally decided to take a break from building the wall of the store he worked at. He quickly hid in the nearby forest.

He took out his flute and began to play. He found himself calming down and his frustrations leaving him.

Branch had come to Symphonyville to help. He had been taking a break and exploring when he heard the music. He followed the source. He had found one of the classical trolls playing the flute. He sat down and listened. The music was really good and he felt himself relaxing.

Symphony finished the song he had been playing on the flute. To his shock there was someone with him. It was the pop troll that had come to help.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I heard your beautiful music and just had to listen to it.” Branch told him.

That shocked the classical troll. “Y-you liked it?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He confirmed.

After that the two began talking. Branch talked about the types of music he liked and Symphony talked about his. The two found that they liked each other. They even had some of the same interests. They both loved cooking and they loved science fiction. The two continued to hang out the duration of Branch’s stay there. They became friends.


End file.
